Dear Mother
by SerenineNights
Summary: Colette has found her old diary from long ago... let's just read what she has to say to her mother every entry.
1. Entry 1

**NyaGirl51: I don't own ToS at all...**

_Daire Diari,_

_Daddy and grandma told me to rite all of my feelinz in hure about mommy. Teh priests sid mommy was took by Cruxis 2 liv az an angel. I mis mommy a lot. She waz very beutyful and nice. She had yellow hare jus like me. Tehy sid one day i wil see mommy when I go on a jurney of regenation. I cant wait to see mommy agin. Tehy said in 12 yrz i will see her._

_Love,_

_Colette Brunel_

**Nyagirl51: This is the prologue.**


	2. Entry 2

**Nyagirl51: I don't own ToS!**

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh wow! I can't believe found this. I don't even remember writing that. So that was 12 years ago, huh? Now I sort of remember how mother looks like. I forgotten over the years, but I regret doing that. I'm sorry for forgetting things about you, mother. Well, mother... I'm your daughter, I'm age 15 now. Tommorow is my 16th birthday. I'm scared though, it will be okay though. Why am I scared you ask? The oracle from Cruxis is coming down. Rumors say that he is my real father. I can't believe it, mother, am I really a child of an angel? How did you meet him? Or did he bless you with me, while you were with father? I've been wondering about these things for awhile now. I'm sorrry for asking you so many questions. But when I become an angel, I'll be sure to bring this book with me when I see you! Well.. I know I can't, but I'll ask an angel to deliver it to you. I'm sure you'll be happy to read something from me, right mother? There's so much I want to tell you though. Remember my little problem? Where I didn't have any friends? Well, some kids still look at me with digust... but I found a friend who I like a lot, and would never want to lose him. His name is Lloyd Irving. He has beautiful chocolate hair, with matching eyes. He lives on the outskirts of town with his adoptive father Dirk, who's a dwarf. His mother passed away too, if you see her, tell her I say hi and I wish I could meet her. But, Lloyd's not my only friend. There's Genis too! Genis is a short elf who is the teacher's younger brother. Our school teacher is the Professor. Her name is Raine Sage. The Sages are really smart, and they live in Iselia. I'm sure you remember them, but they were really young then. Younger then me. But Genis is 12, and Raine is in her 20s. I remember you said to me it's rude to ask for a woman's age. So don't tell anyone, right? Well, mother I'm tired so have a goodnight, okay? If angel's sleep that is, but please watch over me with love on my journey. I love you._

_Love, _

_Your dear daughter, Colette_


	3. Entry 3

**Nyagirl51: I don't own ToS.**

_Dear Mother,_

_Oh mother, today was so scary yet fun in a way. I'll start writing about my day from the very beginning. Well, I woke up and ran down the steps, only to fall on a broken piece of wood and tumble down the stairs. I'm so clumsy, mother.. I'm sorry for being clumsy!!! Well, I saw that Grandma left breakfest for me. But you know grandma, she didn't even say "Happy Birthday Colette". What she said to me was: "Chosen One, you must eat to be strong for the journey awaiting you after today." I got sad, mother. Was I wrong to get sad? For once I just wanted grandma to call me by my name, Colette. Tommorow will be the last time I see her, after all... at least that's what I believe. I really hope I can meet Lloyd after becoming an angel though. Oh, I have to continue about my day. I walked to school, as usual. It's not really far of a walk, you know? Of course, when I walked inside the whole class got quiet. "Good Morning, Chosen One." I looked around the classroom, it looked like the Professor wasn't here yet. Looking again, I didn't see Lloyd either. So I sat in my seat and took out my notebooks and textbooks from the desk. I decided to get a early start on today's lesson, which was already on the board. I copied down the notes, and I realized how tired I was. I was going to take a nap when the Professor came in. "Good Morning, class. Happy Birthday, Colette." I smiled and said thank you to my teacher. A half an hour into class Lloyd ran in. He looked as if he ran out of breath and he looked a little tired. He looked towards me and smiled. He mouthed "hey" to me. I turned red and looked back at the Professor, who was looking very mad. "Lloyd Irving, go stand in the back with these buckets full of water!" A little later, Lloyd had a rude awakening from a eraser being thrown at his head by the Professor. It actually sounded like a brick... but oh, well. Anyway, she questioned Lloyd about our lesson... which was all about desians... I wonder who actually doesn't remember anything about them now. _

_Well, today was the day of the oracle! A while after Lloyd woke up, everything outside flashed. Professor told us to stay in class for she can check out everything. So me, Lloyd, and Genis snuck out. Eh, I know it was a bad idea, but I'm the Chosen! I should be able to, I had to go their anyway. The way to the Martel Temple was monster filled. It was sort of scary, but since Lloyd was with me, I felt everything would be alright. A the temple, we heard noises up the steps. It was dangerous. Do you remember the priest, Winter? Unfourtanetly.. he passed away. Did you see him? I miss him a lot, he was a good guy. Well, to sum up today, a mercenary Kratos, and the Professor are accomaning me on my journey since the priests cant. I can't put Lloyd in danger... or Genis. So I lied to him saying what time we were leaving. Is that a bad thing mom?_

_I really want Lloyd to come. Because I..._


End file.
